The Tale of Blue Topaz!
by Nightmaredragon12
Summary: Blue Diamond has been questioning about Pink Diamonds shattering, and she has sent a member of her court to find out the truth about what really happened, and while on Earth the gem befriends the crystal gems along with Steven, but the question is once the gem learns the truth about what really happened will the gem join the crystal gems or will the gem remain loyal to Blue Diamond
1. Prologue

Blue Topaz's Pov: Hello, my name is, Blue Topaz, and I live on Homeworld, I'm an era two gem, and I'm part of, Blue Diamond's court.

I have turquoise colored skin, along with teal colored hair, my eyes are a crystal clear blue color, my gem is located on my chest, and I'm wearing a uniform that's navy blue with a teal colored diamond on it, and finally I'm wearing navy blue colored boots.

Anyway, I have basically lived on Homeworld my entire life, and living on Homeworld can be cruel and hard, but it can also be great and easy to live here as long as you follow the diamond's rules.

It's quite simple actually; whichever court you're under that court has a list of different kinds of rules and ranks in the court that you are in.

Anyway, since I'm under, Blue Diamond's court, the rules are quite simple, mostly because her rules are less strict then, Yellow Diamond's are.

* * *

I'm the lowest rank in her court so she usually has me go on small missions for her, but we get along quite well, and she would always tell me everything that she knew about Pink Diamond.

So, yeah, being under, Blue Diamond's court wasn't so bad.

However, Yellow Diamond's court on the other hand lived under a list of very strict rules.

However, Yellow Diamond herself expects everyone to follow her orders and commands without question or hesitation, and you especially do not yell at her face and call her a clod because if you do, well, let's just say that it won't end well.

Then there's the highest diamond's court, and I can't even mention her name because even the mention of her name will shatter a gem to its core, at least that's what I heard anyway.

* * *

Anyway, let's just say that she's the most powerful diamond of them all, the ruler of Homeworld, and the greatest diamond of them all, and once again I cannot mention her name, I'm sorry, but that's the way it has to be I'm afraid.

Anyway, her court works in the shadows.

However, the members of her court also work to make sure that no gems steps out of line, and if they do they would report it to her the highest diamond, and if the gem gets caught they would immediately be sentenced to shattering.

However, most importantly the courts job was to make sure that all of the gems on Homeworld followed her rules of perfection on Homeworld.

However, if just one gem just happens to step out of line from that rule of perfection they would immediately be punished for it.

* * *

In short her court is the most secretive of them all.

In fact it's so secretive that only very few gems on Homeworld know about its existence, but trust me it does exist, that's how secretive it is.

Anyway, we also have houses that we go to on Homeworld after we have completed our missions and assignments that are given to us by the diamonds that is.

So, yeah, that's the way it has always been on Homeworld.

However, as long as you live by the diamond's rules you will be respected on Homeworld, and that's just the way it has always been on Homeworld for a really long time and nothing ever seemed to change.

* * *

However, then the day of the trial came, and I think that a little bit of Homeworld might have changed that day because one way or another I had a feeling that things were never going to be the same that day.

That day word about what had happened at the trial spread around Homeworld quickly, and no matter how hard the diamonds tried to keep quiet about it everyone on Homeworld was already talking about it.

In fact, everyone on Homeworld was already starting to ask questions about Pink Diamond's shattering, and I must admit even I'm starting to ask questions about it myself.

Blue Diamond had told me everything that she knew about Pink Diamond's shattering and how she felt about it.

So, to hear that Rose Quartz possibly didn't do it, but a diamond, it just made me start to question everything that I thought I knew about Homeworld to this day.

* * *

Blue Diamond went off to talk to, Yellow Diamond the day after the trail had occurred, and she had told me to wait for her.

So, I have been waiting for her in the new palanquin that, Yellow Diamond had made for her after the trail had occurred since her old one was found, but it was broken.

However, it has been more than an hour I think, I don't really know how long it has been for sure, and I'm starting to think that she's not coming.

Suddenly, as I was waiting, Blue Pearl steeped into the palanquin curtsying while doing so as she said, "My diamond has requested to see you, please follow me." Blue Pearl said as she gestured for me to follow her.

So, I got up and I begin to follow her to, Blue Diamond.

* * *

Blue Diamond was in a room all by herself looking upset.

Blue Pearl bowed as she said, "I have brought her, my diamond." Blue Pearl said bowing while doing so.

Blue Diamond looked at her as she said, "Thank you Pearl, that will be all, I wish to speak to her alone." Blue Diamond said, and with that, Blue Pearl left.

I just stood there, silent, as I glanced at her for a really long time.

Blue Diamond seemed to sigh finally breaking the silence as she said, "Topaz, I really want to believe, Yellow Diamond, but for all I know she could be lying to me, and the trial has made me question so many things lately, what am I going to do Topaz, I'm so confused." Blue Diamond said sighing sadly as she said this to me.

* * *

I just shrugged as I said, "I do not know my diamond" I said as I shrugged my shoulders.

Blue Diamond just sighed as she said, "Well, one thing is, for sure, Yellow Diamond is not telling me everything, which is why I want you to go to Earth Topaz." Blue Diamond said to me.

I looked at her as I said, "What?" I asked her shocked.

"I want you to go to Earth and investigate the scene of Pink Diamond's shattering; I want you to find out the truth, and do whatever it takes, is that clear?" Blue Diamond asks me as she said this to me in response to my question.

I thought for a moment.

* * *

This could be my chance to prove myself to her I thought smiling.

"Very well, my diamond, I accept," I said bowing to, Blue Diamond.

Blue Diamond excuses me from the room, and then I get into a ship getting ready to head towards Earth, but I couldn't help, but get the feeling that I was being watched as I got ready to take off.

Unknown's Pov: I watched, as, Blue Topaz got into her ship shaking my head.

She's not going to be happy about this, I thought.

* * *

I vanished into the shadows, and then I walked over to the capital building of Homeworld.

As I walked in there she was sitting upon her giant, throne, and she looked at me and then she asked me why I was there.

I told her what I had witnessed, and just like I had imagined she was not happy about it.

"What, this will not, due, she must not find out the truth, I want you to go after her and stop her, and do whatever it takes, but I want you to bring her back to me alive, is that perfectly clear?" the silhouetted diamond asks me as she turns to me.

I smirked bowing as I said, "Yes, my diamond," I said bowing, and with that I got into a ship getting a gem destabilizer as I made my way into the ship.

* * *

As soon as I made my way into the ship I got ready to go after, Blue Topaz, who had already left the hanger, but with her being a low ranking gem I figured that she couldn't have gotten too far.

I chuckled as I left the hanger, and went into hyperspace going after, Blue Topaz.

Eventually, I caught up to her, and she was already halfway towards Earth.

I chuckled as I began to launch missiles at the ship, and as soon as I did that she attempts to communicate with me by using the ships intercom.

I chuckled as I accepted the signal allowing her to speak to me as I continued to pilot the ship while doing so.

* * *

"Hey, what gives?" Blue Topaz asks me through the ships intercom.

I chuckled as I said, "No hard feelings, but it's my diamond's orders and she wants you alive." I replied chuckling as my eyes glow up with a white, light surrounding them.

I heard her gasp as she said, "No, I won't allow you to stop me, my diamond is counting on me." I hear her say through the ships intercom.

"Too bad, looks like you have failed your mission!" I said as I got ready to capture her ship with my ship's tractor beam, but then I clutched my head and I hit the wrong button hitting her ship by accident.

I watched as, her ship crashes towards Earth as I said, "You just got lucky, but mark my words I will find you!" I shouted angry that I had failed to capture her.

* * *

Tell me what you think so far!

This fanfic is taking place after the trial and Lars's Head by the way.


	2. Chapter 1

Steven's Pov: I was finally home with my family.

However, despite finally being home with the people and gems that I love I still can't believe that I had to leave Lars on Homeworld, and when I talked to Pearl about it she said that I did what I thought had to be done, and that everything was going to be alright.

She also told me that gems like herself have to make tough decisions even though there isn't always going to be a bright side to the decisions that she has to make, I just hope that she is right, and that everything is going to be alright.

A few days have passed, and all that I have been doing is worrying about Lars and the off colors being lost somewhere on Homeworld, and I can't help, but feel like it's all, my fault.

Why couldn't I just find a way to take them home with me, somehow, someway, I have got, to fix this, I thought.

* * *

I was sitting on the porch outside the beach house thinking about everything, and it was nighttime when I had first come out here to think.

I just wish that I could have found a better way to help them I thought sighing.

Suddenly, as I was thinking I saw what appeared to be a shooting star falling from the night sky, and then I realized that it wasn't a shooting star, it was a spaceship!

I watched as the spaceship crashed into the ground, and my first thought was to tell the gems, but then I thought that I should check it out myself.

So, I walked over to where I saw the spaceship crash, and when I got there I saw that the ship had left a big crater in the ground.

* * *

Wow, that's a lot bigger than the crater Peridot's escape pod made I thought as I walked into the crater to take a closer look at the spaceship.

Suddenly, once I had gotten close enough to the ship I saw that a gem was inside the ship.

I freaked out, and I backed up a little, but then I thought what if they need help? I thought.

So, after taking a few deep breathes, I walked over to the spaceship, and just as I approached the ship, the top of the ship opened up, and then I backed up as a gem crawled out of the ship.

The gem appeared to be blue, and it looked like it was frightened as it stared at me in silence for a moment or two.

* * *

No One's Pov: (Third Person): Steven stared at the gem as he said, "Don't be afraid please," Steven said as he cautiously approached the gem.

However, the gem cautiously backed up away from Steven while clutching their chest as if they were in pain.

Eventually, Steven gets close enough to the gem to where he sees that their gem is cracked.

Steven gasps in shock as he spits on his hand, and then he places his hand on the gem's gem.

The gem flinched, but then they gasped in shock as their gem was healed.

* * *

"You healed my gem, thank you." the gem said smiling at Steven.

Steven smiled as he said, "No problem, my name is Steven, what's yours?" Steven asked after he had helped out the gem.

However, just as the gem was about to speak, Garnet had suddenly appeared out of nowhere and she then punched the gem in the front with her gauntlets, and just like that the gem disappeared retreating into its gem, and then Garnet caught the gem in midair, and then she formed a bubble around it.

"Steven, you're grounded," Garnet said after she had caught the gem.

"Garnet, how did you know?" Steven asked Garnet surprised as to how she knew that he was talking to a gem.

* * *

"Future vision, Steven," Garnet said as she was about to send the gem that was inside the bubble to the temple.

However, Steven interrupted her saying "Garnet, wait!" Steven said interrupting her.

However, Garnet looked at him as she said, "No, Steven, I know what you are going to say, this gem could be from Homeworld for all we know," Garnet said as she glances at him.

However, Steven continued to interrupt her saying, "So what, Peridot was from Homeworld, and we gave her a chance, so shouldn't we at least give the gem a chance to explain its self?" Steven asked as he pointed this out to Garnet.

At first Garnet seemed hesitant to answer as she glances at Steven, because the last time that they had interacted with gems from Homeworld Steven ended up turning himself in to save everyone.

* * *

So, Garnet wasn't sure if they should try out his idea at first.

However, after some glances between the two of them Garnet finally sighed as she said, "Very well, Steven we will give your idea a try," Garnet said sighing while doing so as she glances at the gem that was inside the bubble that she was holding while doing so.

"Yay thanks Garnet!" Steven said hugging Garnet, and Garnet hugs back smiling while doing so.

"You're welcome Steven, but first we need to talk with the other gems about this, alright, Steven?" Garnet asks as she glances at Steven.

Steven nodded as she said, "Alright, Garnet," Steven said agreeing with her, and with that Steven and Garnet walked back the temple together to talk with the other gems about the gem that they had found.

* * *

Garnet's Pov: Once Steven and I walked into the temple, Pearl was arguing with Amethyst again as usual.

"Alright, that's enough you two," I said as I walked in with Steven holding the gem that I had as Steven closed the door behind us.

Pearl and Amethyst almost immediately stopped what they were doing as they turned their attention to me.

"Hey Steven," Amethyst said waving as she waved to Steven as we walked into the temple.

"Hey, Amethyst," Steven said waving back smiling while doing so.

* * *

"Hey, Garnet, what is this about?" Pearl asked me noticing the gem that I had in my hands.

Steven and I quickly explained the situation to Amethyst and Pearl.

"Are you nuts?" Pearl asks me and Steven after we had explained the situation to her, and Amethyst.

"Hey, we should at least give his idea a chance p-dog," Amethyst said chuckling while doing so.

"Amethyst, the last time that we encountered gems from Homeworld Steven ended up turning up himself in to save everyone, and I don't want to risk losing him again Amethyst!" Pearl shouted beginning to argue with Amethyst again.

* * *

"Enough you two, I already told you gems that we need to start having a little more faith in Steven, besides he only gave himself up because he saw no other way out of the situation," I began.

"Plus he loves us too much, plus if Steven and I were to switch places I probably would have done the same thing as Steven, sure he had been taken to Homeworld, but he had found a way back home on his own, and that's why we need to start having a little more faith in Steven, he's a crystal gem too you know," I said as I pointed this out to Pearl and Amethyst.

"She's got a point there p-dog," Amethyst said chuckling because Pearl got in trouble, but then she became serious as she nodded agreeing with me.

Pearl seemed to sigh as she glanced at Steven as she said, "Are you sure about this Steven?" Pearl asks as she glances at Steven.

Steven nodded as he said, "Yes, Pearl, I am positive, what could go wrong?" Steven asks smiling at Pearl.

* * *

Pearl seemed to sigh as she said, "Very well, let's give this gem a chance to speak then," Pearl said sighing.

We all nodded agreeing with her, and with that I popped the bubbled gem and then we all watched in silence as the gem begins to regenerate.

Pearl's Pov: I'm already starting to regret this, I thought as I watched with the other gems silently as we watched the gem regenerate.

After, the gem had regenerated it looked around confused of where it was.

However, once she sees us she starts to look scared, but then when the gem sees Steven it seemed to calm down smiling while doing so.

* * *

"Please, don't be scared, they won't hurt you, please tell us what your name is," Steven said smiling.

The gem seemed to smile as she said, "My name is, Blue Topaz." the gem said smiling as she told us what her name is.


	3. Chapter 2

Once the gem told them what their name was, Steven along with the Crystal Gems started to question, Blue Topaz.

"Are you from Homeworld?" Pearl asked, Blue Topaz.

Blue Topaz nodded as she said, "Yes, I am, but I mean you, no harm, you see, Blue Diamond sent me here on a special mission," Blue Topaz began.

However, Garnet seemed to gasp in shock and then she cringed when, Blue Topaz mentioned, Blue Diamond.

"Well, what is your mission then, wait before you tell us what your mission is I should probably introduce you to the other gems," Steven began.

* * *

However, Blue Topaz interrupted Steven as she said, "I already know who you are, you see only the diamonds, along with a few other gems on Homeworld know about your existence on Earth, and some of my knowledge of you comes from, Blue Diamond and Homeworld its, self," Blue Topaz began.

Blue Topaz looked at Garnet as she said, "You're the fusion known as Garnet, and the gems known as Ruby and Sapphire are the names of the gems of, who are fused in order for you to exist," she began.

"Plus, you're also the first two crossed fusion between two different gems to be witnessed by Homeworld, and you're the leader of this group known as the Crystal Gems," Blue Topaz said as she began to tell them what she knew about them from Homeworld.

"Yes, that's all true, but from what Garnet told me only a few gems along with the diamonds on Homeworld know about that, so how do you know about that?" Steven asked, Blue Topaz curious as to how she knew about this information.

"I already told you that some of my information comes from Homeworld, but some of it also comes from a report sent in by a gem known as Peridot 2F5L-5XG," Blue Topaz replied explaining this to Steven.

* * *

Blue Topaz then looked at Amethyst as she said, "You are the Amethyst that was the last to emerge from the prime kindergarten," Blue Topaz continued.

Blue Topaz then looked at Steven as she said, "You're the fugitive known as Rose Quartz, but you told me that your name is Steven, so I'll just call you Steven," Blue Topaz said as she glances at Steven.

Blue Topaz then turns her attention to Pearl.

However, as soon as she turned her attention to Pearl her face seemed to pale for some reason as she said, "You're a lost defective Pearl and you," Blue Topaz began as, her face seemed to pale more and more as she looked at Pearl.

"You look very lovely today," Blue Topaz said finishing her statement as she backs up away from Pearl nervously.

* * *

"Anyway, now to tell you my mission, you see, Blue Diamond wants me to find out the truth about Pink Diamond's shattering, but she still believes that Rose Quartz had some, kind of involvement in Pink Diamonds shattering," she began.

"Plus since you gems are the closest that I have with being close to, Rose Quartz I was wondering if you gems could help me find out the truth about the shattering, and I was also wondering if you could tell me everything that you know about it, please." Blue Topaz said explaining, her mission to them.

All of the gems looked at each other for a moment or two.

Finally, Garnet suggests that they should have a team meeting. The other gems nod agreeing with her, and so Steven and the gems had a team meeting to discuss, about Blue Topaz.

"I don't trust her, and even if she is telling the truth, how do we know that she won't turn us into Homeworld after we help her?" Pearl asked obviously suspicious about, Blue Topaz as she points this out to the other gems.

* * *

"Pearl does have a point there Steven," Amethyst said agreeing with Pearl for once.

"What if she is telling the truth though, and we should at least help her out and get to know to know her, before we decide if she is good or not," Steven said pointing this out to the gems.

However, Pearl seemed to sigh as she said, "I don't know Steven, I'm just starting to get a bad feeling about all of this," Pearl said sighing while doing so.

However, Garnet interrupts her saying, "I agree with Steven, let's give this gem a chance, before we come to any rash decisions," Garnet said calmly.

Pearl sighed, but then she nodded agreeing with Garnet.

* * *

So, the gems decided to give, Blue Topaz a chance, but little did they know that their troubles were just beginning.

Meanwhile, another gem had arrived on Earth.

However, this gem was male, and he had what appeared to be a gem destabilizer in his right hand.

Suddenly, what appeared to be a diamond communicator glowed up in his left hand, and then the gem starts talking to his diamond?

However, the diamond he is talking to, appeared to be silhouetted out, so the audience can't tell which diamond he is talking to.

* * *

"I have arrived on my Earth, my diamond, but Topaz got away," the gem said talking to the silhouetted diamond through the communicator.

The silhouetted diamond seemed to not be pleased as she said, "It's fine, just make sure that it doesn't happen again, now I want you to hunt that gem down, and I want you to bring her, back to me alive, and do not fail me this time, or else you will be shattered, is that perfectly clear?" the silhouetted diamond asked as she glances at the gem.

The gem shook in fear, but then nodded as he said, "Yes, my diamond," the gem said agreeing with the silhouetted diamond.

The gem seemed to sigh as he looked at a picture of, Blue Topaz that he had. I don't want to do this to you, but I must, I don't want to be shattered the gem thought sighing.

The male gem was the only male gem of his kind, so he always felt like he didn't fit in with the other gems on Homeworld since he's the only male gem on Homeworld.

* * *

However, then the male gem meet, Blue Topaz, and he felt like she was the missing piece that he needed in his life, and even though he was an era one gem and she was an era two gem he didn't care.

He had a secret crush on her that his diamond didn't know about.

So, to betray her, and then turn her into his diamond it broke his heart even though technically gems didn't have hearts.

He didn't want to do it, but he knew that he had to because he didn't want to be shattered by his diamond.

Why does everything have to be so complicated? The gem thought sighing.

* * *

The male gem seemed to pick up a flower as he began to sing.

"If I could begin to be, half of what you think of me, I could do about anything, I could even learn how to love like you," the male gem sang as he looks at the blue flower.

"When I see the way you act, wondering when I'm coming back, I could do about anything, I could even learn how to love like you, like you, love like you," the male gem sang as he twirled around with the flower in his hand.

"I always thought I might be bad, now I'm sure that it's true because I think you're so good, and I'm nothing like you," the male gem sang picking up a white flower.

"Look at you go, I just adore you, I wish that I knew, what makes you think I'm so special," the male gem sang as he brought the two different flowers together.

* * *

"If I could begin to do, something that does right by you, I would do about anything, I would even learn how to love," the male gem sang making the two flowers dance together as he holds them in his hands.

"When I see the way you look, shaken by how long it took, I could do about anything, I could even learn how to love like you," the male gem sang putting the flowers down as he looks at the picture of, Blue Topaz again sighing.

"Love like you, love me like you, and I just wish I could tell you how I felt," the male gem finishes sighing as he glances at the picture of, Blue Topaz.

The male gem just sighed not knowing what to do.

I can't do this; I don't want to hurt her, the male gem thought.

* * *

However, the male gem knew that he had no choice.

The male gem sighs as he puts away the picture and then he picks up the gem destabilizer.

I'm sorry, Blue Topaz, nothing personal, but I have to obey my diamonds orders the male gem thought sighing.

The male gem gets up and then he walks off starting to look for, Blue Topaz.

The screen fades too black as the audience watches the gem walk off into the distance.

* * *

To Be Continued!

The song love like you belongs to Rebecca Sugar; all content belongs to its rightful owners!


	4. Chapter 3

Steven turned to, Blue Topaz as he said, "The gems and I have decided to help you, but before we do we would like to get to know you, a little more, and then once we spend some time with you we will tell you everything that we know," Steven said explaining this to, Blue Topaz.

"Sounds good to me, so which one of you gems is going to spend time with me first?" Blue Topaz asked glancing at Steven and the gems.

"Steven is!" Amethyst shouts quickly pushing Steven forward towards the gem chuckling while doing so.

"I guess I'm going to spend time with you first," Steven said nervously as he glances at, Blue Topaz.

"Very well, where would you like to spend time with me, then Rose Quartz, I mean Steven?" Blue Topaz asked as she looks at Steven.

* * *

"I guess I would like to spend time with you at the beach, and it's just outside the temple so follow me," Steven replied smiling at, Blue Topaz.

"Very well, lead the way Rose Quartz, I mean Steven," Blue Topaz said correcting herself again as she smiles at Steven.

Steven smiled back and with that he leads, Blue Topaz out of the temple, and onto the beach outside the temple.

Steven then sits down onto the beach, and then, Blue Topaz sits down onto the beach with him.

"What is this?" Blue Topaz asked picking up the sand from the ground of the beach as she glances at it.

* * *

"It's called Sand, and it's caused by the erosion of rocks and other minerals here on the planet Earth," Steven replied explaining this to, Blue Topaz.

"Oh, well this sand burns," Blue Topaz said as she felt her hands and feet burn from touching the sand.

"That's why humans like me usually wear sandals to protect our feet from the sand," Steven replied explaining this to, Blue Topaz.

"What are sandals?" Blue Topaz asked confused.

"It's what humans like me wear on our feet," Steven replied showing, Blue Topaz the sandals on his feet.

* * *

"Oh," Blue Topaz said glancing at Steven.

"So, tell me about yourself," Steven said glancing at, Blue Topaz.

"Why don't you tell me about yourself first, then I'll tell you, about myself," Blue Topaz said looking shy as she glances at Steven.

"Alright, well I'm a human gem hybrid, and I've lived with the Crystal Gems ever since I was about maybe four or five years old, and the gems still treat me like a kid, but I'm slowly maturing, and I love my dad, my friends, and the gems a lot, alright I've told you about me, now tell me about you," Steven said explaining all of this to, Blue Topaz.

"That's it, surely there must be more to it," Blue Topaz said as she glances at Steven.

* * *

"Yeah there is, but I don't like to talk, about my problems, or my feelings a lot," Steven replied sighing as he looks down at the ground.

"Sounds understandable, very well, I'll tell you, about myself then," Blue Topaz began as she looks at Steven.

"Let's see, I've lived on Homeworld my entire life, and I've been around ever since the end of the gem war," Blue Topaz began as says this to Steven.

"Hey Blue Topaz, can I ask you, a question?" Steven asked glancing at, Blue Topaz.

"Of course, what is it?" Blue Topaz asked glancing at Steven.

* * *

"Why are you being so nice, you've been nice ever since you first got here," Steven asked confused as to why she was being so nice to him and the gems.

"I'm one of the very few nicer gems, on, my diamonds court, gems like me don't attack unless it's necessary, and when gems like me do attack, let's just say that gems like me can appear to be more, then what we seem at first glance," Blue Topaz replied explaining this to Steven.

"Oh, well that explains a lot then," Steven said sighing as he glances at the ground.

"I'm guessing that the last time that gems like me from Homeworld came to Earth it did not go well?" Blue Topaz asked glancing at Steven.

"No, it didn't, they came and they took my friends, and they almost took them to Homeworld, that's why I gave myself up to them, I saw no other way out of it," Steven replied in response to her question.

* * *

"You're talking about, Yellow Topaz, and Aquamarine?" Blue Topaz asked looking at Steven.

Steven nodded as he said, "Do you know them?" Steven asked as he looks at, Blue Topaz.

"Yellow Topaz is like a big sister to me back on Homeworld, and I don't like Aquamarine either, she bosses, Yellow Topaz around, and she acts like she's in charge of Homeworld sometimes, anyway it sounds like you had a tough choice to make," Blue Topaz said sighing as she looked at Steven almost as if she understood what he did.

"I did, and it was a difficult decision for me to make, but it had to be done, I can't risk losing the ones I love," Steven replied glancing at, Blue Topaz.

"Well, all I can do is wish you, the best of luck, I understand what you did, but the road you're about to take is not an easy one," Blue Topaz said sighing as she looks at Steven. "What do you mean, how do you understand?" Steven asked looking confused as he glances at, Blue Topaz.

* * *

Blue Topaz suddenly glanced around looking uncertain for a moment or two.

"Can I trust you Steven?" Blue Topaz asked Steven looking uncertain.

"Of course, I was the one who healed your gem, and I was the one who convinced the gems to give you a chance, now please tell me how do you understand?" Steven asked looking at, Blue Topaz.

"In order for me to answer that question, I must tell you the rest of my story, you did interrupt me after all," Blue Topaz said reminding Steven of this.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that," Steven said apologizing to, Blue Topaz.

* * *

"It's fine, now where was I, after I was made like all gems I already knew what my purpose was, to serve my diamond, and I was the lowest rank in my diamond's court so she normally had me go on small missions for her, and it all seemed so simple," Topaz began sighing as she looked at Steven.

"So, what happened?" Steven asked looking at, Blue Topaz curious as to what happened next.

"I meet him, he was the only male gem on Homeworld, and he had recently lost his diamond Pink Diamond when I first meet him, and he had not been reassigned to a diamond yet, so he would always wait for me to come back from my missions on Homeworld," Blue Topaz continued.

"You should have seen him Steven, he was tall, dark, handsome," Blue Topaz continued looking star-struck.

"So, what went wrong?" Steven asked looking at, Blue Topaz.

* * *

"One day, when no other diamond would take him into their court because he was the only male gem on Homeworld, he was about to be considered off colored and sentenced to shattering, but then one diamond stepped forward and she saw potential in him, and so she decided to accept him into her court," Blue Topaz continued.

However, Blue Topaz suddenly froze up as she suddenly recalled a royal sounding voice coming from inside her head.

"You have potential, off color, I see potential in you, and so I will accept you under my court, but I expect you to reform and suit yourself under my image, and I don't want to see a single strand of color in your suited uniform, is that perfectly clear, off color?" came a royal sounding female voice coming from inside Topaz's head in a flashback.

The male looking gem, in Topaz's flashback seemed to look at the diamond before him in terror as he said, "Yes-yes, my-my DI-diamond," the male gem in the flashback said looking terrified of the diamond before him.

However, before the audience has a chance to see who the diamond is Steven suddenly shakes, Blue Topaz snapping her out of the flashback.

* * *

"Topaz, snap out of it!" Steven shouts shaking, Blue Topaz.

"Huh, what happened?" Blue Topaz asked looking confused.

"You were just telling me what happened between you and a, male gem remember?" Steven asked looking at Topaz starting to become concerned for his new friend.

"Oh yeah, sorry, I forgot," Blue Topaz said suddenly remembering what she was doing.

"What do, you mean you forgot, you were just telling me about it," Steven said looking even more confused than ever before.

* * *

"I was, yes, now I remember, thanks for reminding me Steven," Blue Topaz said suddenly remembering this.

"Um Topaz, are you alright?" Steven asked looking concerned for his new friend.

"Yeah, I'm fine Steven, now where were we I forget," Blue Topaz said looking at Steven.

"You said that the male gem got reassigned to a diamond, what's going on with you Topaz, how can you just forget what we're talking about?" Steven asked looking at, Blue Topaz.

"I don't know, I just did, anyway after the male gem got reassigned I had to make a difficult choice, and I had to let him go," Blue Topaz said finishing the story.

* * *

"Ugh, you know what, suddenly my head hurts, I'm going to lie down," Blue Topaz said walking away from Steven.

"Alright, that's it, I'm sorry to do this Topaz, but you're not acting like yourself," Steven said taking, Blue Topaz's hand and then he takes her to the gems who are inside the house.

"Garnet, something's wrong with Topaz," Steven said taking, Blue Topaz to Garnet.

Garnet kisses, Blue Topaz's forehead, and then, Blue Topaz passed out falling to the ground as she retreats into her gem.

"She just needs to regenerate Steven, she will be fine," Garnet said trying to calm Steven down.

* * *

What just happened though, she was acting just like Centipeetle did back when she forgot who I was Steven thought glancing at Topaz's gem in his hand as the screen fades too black.

To Be Continued!


	5. Chapter 4

Meanwhile, back with the male gem, he had landed somewhere near Beach City on Earth, and he was starting to look around, for Blue Topaz.

Finally, after many miles of walking the gem had arrived at the small town of Beach City while he was looking for, Blue Topaz.

Now, the citizens of Beach City were going about their everyday lives.

However, none of them seemed to notice that a new gem is in, town.

Meanwhile, the male gem glanced around looking curious about all of the Earth styles and architectures that were around him as he continues to look around for, Blue Topaz.

* * *

Since I'm here I might as well ask these humans if they have seen any gems around here, the male gem thought as he glances at everything around him.

So, with that, the male gem walks around the Beach City boardwalk looking for any humans to talk to.

Suddenly, the male gem runs into Ronaldo who seemed to be posting on his blog, which is called Keep Beach City Weird at this very moment.

However, the male gem glances at him in silence for a moment or two.

"Um excuse me, Sir,'' the male gem says breaking the silence as he looks at Ronaldo.

* * *

"Hum?" Ronaldo asks as he glances up to look at the male gem, and then Ronaldo stands there in silence as he looks over the male gem for a really long time.

The male gem had a soft black skin tone, along with short dark gray hair that rested on his shoulders, and his eyes were a soft brown color.

The gem was wearing a soft gray shirt that had a white diamond insignia on it, along with black pants, and gray shoes, and finally, the male gem was holding what appeared to be a gem destabilizer in his left hand.

Finally, after a long time of silence, Ronaldo finally spoke as he says, "Oh, are you here to save us from the giant white panda that's going to crush Beach City?" Ronaldo asked breaking the silence as he glances at the male gem.

"Um no, I was wondering if you have seen any gems around here, Sir," the male gem replied as he glances at Ronaldo.

* * *

"If you're talking about Steven and the gems they live on that Cliffside that has a giant woman carved into it right over there,'' Ronaldo says pointing with his finger to show him where the cliff side was.

"Thank you, Sir," the male gem says thanking Ronaldo for showing him where the cliff side was.

"No problem, and remember to keep Beach City weird!" Ronaldo shouts waving as the male gem walks away from him.

That human is weird the male gem thought as he walks away from Ronaldo.

Alright, now to find, Blue Topaz, and then I'll ask her to surrender peacefully, the male gem thought, sighing, and with that, he starts to make his way towards the gem temple.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the gem temple, Steven was starting to worry that, Blue Topaz was never going to reform.

Suddenly, Blue Topaz's gem starts glowing, and then, Blue Topaz reforms right in front of him causing Steven to sigh in relief while doing so.

"What happened?" Blue Topaz asked as she glances at Steven right after she had reformed.

Steven then quickly explains what had happened to, Blue Topaz, and then he says that he is sorry for poofing her.

"I was just worried about you," Steven says after he has finished explaining all of this, to Blue Topaz.

* * *

"Its fine, I mean you did what you had to do,'' Blue Topaz says smiling at Steven.

"So, can you tell me more about this male gem that you were telling me about?" Steven asked as he glances at, Blue Topaz.

"Actually, I really don't want to talk, about it right now,'' Blue Topaz replied as she glances at Steven.

"Alright, just let me know when you are ready to talk, about it alright?" Steven asked as he glances at, Blue Topaz.

Blue Topaz just nods agreeing with him.

* * *

However, just as they had agreed to talk, about it later an explosion is heard from the door.

"What was that?" Steven asked as he glances at Garnet.

"I don't know, but let's go check it out Steven,'' Garnet replied as she glances at Steven.

Steven nods agreeing with her, and with that, Steven and the Crystal Gems, go to check out the explosion that had came from the door.

However, when they got there they saw what appeared to be a male gem standing there in the doorway as he glances at them.

* * *

Blue Topaz gasped in shock when she saw the male gem that was standing there, in the doorway.

"Who are you, and why are you here?" Garnet asked glancing at the gem that stood before them.

"My name is Black Onyx, and I'm not here for you, I'm here for her,'' the male gem replied as he points at, Blue Topaz.

"You will have to get past us first!'' Steven shouts as he stands protectively in front of, Blue Topaz.

"Thanks, Steven, but please don't hurt him,'' Blue Topaz says as she begs Steven not to harm the gem that stood before them.

* * *

"Why not," Steven asked confused as he looks at, Blue Topaz.

"He's the male gem that I told you about,'' Blue Topaz replied as she glances at Steven.

Steven gasped in shock when, Blue Topaz announced this.

"Enough talk, come with me quietly Topaz, and no one gets hurt,'' Blank Onyx says commanding her to come with me.

"You don't have to do this Onyx," Blue Topaz began as she attempts to plead with Black Onyx to no avail.

* * *

"I must Topaz, my diamond commands it,'' Black Onyx says as he glances at, Blue Topaz.

"I don't want to fight you,'' Blue Topaz began as she looks at, Black Onyx.

"I'm sorry, but I can't risk being shattered,'' Black Onyx says as he gets ready to lunge at Blue Topaz.

Suddenly, Garnet attacks Black Onyx with her gauntlets sending him to the ground.

However, Black Onyx just gets back up, and then he growls as he looks at Garnet.

* * *

"Don't you know that fusion is just a cheap tactic to make weak gems stronger?'' Blank Onyx asked as he looks at Garnet.

"Oh my gosh, you're starting to sound just like Jasper,'' Amethyst says groaning as she gets out her whip ready to face off-against Black Onyx.

Pearl gets out her sword, and then Steven activates his shield, and with that, they all got ready to face-off against Black Onyx.

Pearl lunges at Black Onyx with her sword. However, Black Onyx manages to dodge the attack.

Amethyst then tries to use her whip to wrap around his legs, but once again Black Onyx manages to dodge the attack.

* * *

"You will have to do better than that to defeat me Crystal Gems!'' Black Onyx shouts laughing as he looks at Steven and the Crystal Gems.

Suddenly, Blue Topaz tackles Black Onyx the ground struggling.

However, she manages to keep him pinned down to the ground.

"I'm sorry, Oynx,'' Blue Topaz says as she manages to get the gem destabilizer from his hand.

Black Onyx gasped in shock as he looks at, Blue Topaz.

* * *

"Topaz, you wouldn't, you're betraying Homeworld, you're betraying your diamond!'' Black Oynx shouts pointing this out to, Blue Topaz.

Blue Topaz hesitated for a moment as she looks at Black Oynx.

However, then, Blue Diamond's voice echoed inside her head as it says, "I want you to find out the truth, and do it by any means necessary,'' Blue Diamond's voice says echoing inside her head as she remembers this.

Blue Topaz looked guilty as she glances at Black Onyx.

"I'm sorry!'' Blue Topaz shouts starting to shed tears, and with that, she uses the gem destabilizer on Black Onyx.

* * *

Black Onyx cries out in pain, and then he disappears retreating into his, gem.

Garnet then picks up the gem bubbling it, and then she sends it into the temple.

"I can't believe that I just did that!'' Blue Topaz shouts starting to cry.

"Go ahead, and comfort her Steven,'' Garnet says as she glances at Steven.

Steven nods agreeing with her, and with that Steven runs over to, Blue Topaz hugging her as the screen fades too black.

To Be Continued! Sorry for the long hiatus everyone, I've been busy with life, but don't worry, the next chapter will be up soon.


	6. Chapter 5

"Can I speak to Onyx please?" Blue Topaz asks as she glances at Garnet.

Garnet glances at Blue Topaz in silence for a moment or two.

Finally, Garnet sighs as she says, "Very well you may speak to him," Garner replies sighing as she pops the bubble that Onyx is in, and with that, Blue Topaz waits for Black Onyx to reform.

Finally, after several hours of waiting, Onyx reforms and he glances at Blue Topaz in silence for a moment or two.

"Please Onyx, I don't want to fight, I just want to talk," Blue Topaz begins, sighing as she glances at Onyx.

"I never meant to hurt you Topaz," Onyx says, sighing sadly as he glances at Blue Topaz.

"I know that you didn't," Blue Topaz says, sighing as she glances at Onyx.

"It's just that things have been different ever since I got reassigned to my diamond," Onyx says sighing as he glances at Topaz.

"I know, but I don't want to fight you," Blue Topaz says sighing as she glances at Onyx.

"I also don't want to fight you, but I have to serve my diamond, I don't know what to do," Onyx says sighing as he glances at Blue Topaz.

"You could just shatter me," Blue Topaz suggests sighing sadly as she glances at Onyx.

"Don't be ridiculous, I would never shatter you," Onyx says smiling as he glances at Blue Topaz.

"I would also never shatter you Onyx," Blue Topaz says smiling as she glances at Onyx.

"Let's work together Onyx, please for my sake," Blue Topaz says smiling as she glances at Onyx.

All of a sudden Blue Topaz and Onyx fuse together by accident.

To be continued!

Do you ship it people, let me know if you ship Blue Topaz and Onyx together in a review, please.


	7. Chapter 6

"Ah, what happened?" Blue Topaz asks in confusion as, her voice comes out from a fusion.

"You and Onyx fused," Steven replies as he glances at the fusion of Blue Topaz and Black Onyx.

"What, but fusion isn't allowed on Homeworld, we're going to get in so much trouble,'' Black Onyx says as his voice comes out from the fusion.

"You're not on Homeworld anymore though," Steven points out as he glances at the fusion.

"He's, right Topaz, we can do whatever we want now," Black Onyx says as his voice comes out from the fusion.

"Well, I guess we better, start by naming our fusion, then," Blue Topaz says as, her voice comes out from the fusion.

"How about Kyanite?" Black Topaz suggests as he says this from the fusion.

"I like it," Blue Topaz says as she overlooks their body.

Kyanite has a dark blue skin tone, along with grayish-blue eyes, and royal blue hair, she's wearing a light blue shirt, along with blue leggings, and, finally, she's wearing dark blue shoes on her feet.

"How do I look?" Kyanite asks as she glances at Steven.

"You look awesome!" Steven replies, smiling as he glances at Kyanite.

"Thanks,'' Kyanite says, smiling as she glances at Steven.

"No Problem," Steven says, smiling as he glances at Kyanite.

"So now what?" Kyanite asks as she glances at Steven.

"You can do whatever you want," Steven replies, smiling as he glances at Kyanite.

"Alright, what do you want to do Topaz?" Kyanite asks as she talks to herself.

"I don't know about this, it doesn't feel right Onyx," Kyanite replies as she talks to herself.

"Don't let Homeworld get to you, now come on and let's have some fun for once," Kyanite says smiling as she talks to herself.

"When you put it that way, I guess it could be a good experience for us," Kyanite says smiling as she talks to herself.

"That's the spirit, now what do you want to do first?" Kyanite asks smiling as she talks to herself.

"I suppose that we could go for a walk," Kyanite replies, smiling as she talks to herself.

"Sounds good to me," Kyanite says smiling as she agrees with herself.

So with that, Kyanite goes for a walk on a beach.

"This is nice," Kyanite says smiling as she goes for a walk on the beach.

"Agreed, but there's one problem," Kyanite says as she talks to herself.

"What's that?" Kyanite asks as she talks to herself.

"We don't know how to unfuse," Kyanite replies as she talks to herself.

"Oh no, what do we do?" Kyanite asks as she talks to herself.

"Calm down," Steven says as he glances at Kyanite.

All of a sudden Kyanite unfuses and Blue Topaz and Black Onyx laugh as they glance at each other.

To be continued!


	8. Chapter 7

"So, what do you want to do now?" Black Onyx asks, smiling as he glances at Blue Topaz.

"We could get to know the crystal gems more," Blue Topaz suggests grinning as she gazes at Black Onyx.

Black Onyx nods, agreeing with Blue Topaz, and with that, they try to get to know the crystal gems more.

First, they hang out with Garnet who teaches them about the importance of fusion.

Next, they hang out with Amethyst who explains to them about the importance of having fun.

Next, they spend time with Pearl who shows them how to summon their gem weapons.

Finally, they spend time with Steven, who gives them a tour of beach city.

"So what do you think of beach city and the crystal gems so far?" Steven asks curiously as he glimpses at Blue Topaz and Black Onyx.

"Everything and everyone seems so nice," Blue Topaz replies as she stares at Black Onyx.

"Yeah, we could stay here for a while," Black Onyx says, grinning as he stares at Blue Topaz.

"Yeah, you both could move in with me and the gems, gem buds!" Steven says, smiling as he looks at Blue Topaz and Black Onyx.

"Yeah, gem buds," Black Onyx and Blue Topaz say smiling as they stare at each other.

Several days pass by, and Black Onyx and Blue Topaz go on some missions with the gems.

They go on missions such as capturing corrupted gems and collecting magical artifacts.

They even practice using their gem weapons with Pearl, and they build their relationship with the help of Garnet.

Blue Topaz and Black Onyx grow closer and closer together as each day passes by.

One, day though, while they're with the crystal gems they go on a mission to the beta kindergarten when Steven spots something land there.

So, they follow Steven and the crystal gems to find out what exactly Steven had spotted.

When they get there they see that a spaceship and a gem is there.

"Another gem," Steven says in confusion as he looks at the others.

"She must be from Homeworld get ready," Garnet says sternly as she looks at everyone.

The other gems nod, agreeing with her, and with that, they get ready to fight this new gem.

The gem has a greenish-gray skin tone, along with spiky white hair, she has a gemstone on one of her cat-like eyes, she's wearing a quartz soldier outfit, and finally, she's holding a gem weapon in her hand.

"Who are you, and why are you here?" Garnet asks demanding that the gem identifies itself.

"I'm Cat's Eye, and I'm here to check on the cluster, and I'm also here for them," the gem replies as she points towards Blue Topaz and Black Onyx.

The gems get ready to battle this new gem.

To be continued!


End file.
